<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Phoenix's Updates by SweetWolfPie</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24914320">Phoenix's Updates</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/SweetWolfPie/pseuds/SweetWolfPie'>SweetWolfPie</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Original Work</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Announcements, Author Notes, Randomness, Status Updates</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 04:15:59</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>62</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24914320</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/SweetWolfPie/pseuds/SweetWolfPie</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a place for me to give you guys updates and such!</p>
            </div></td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Phoenix's Updates</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p><em><strong>Hey y'all!</strong> </em><br/>
<br/>
I want your help with something. If I make a discord server for myself and you guys, would you join? I would use it to get notifications to you guys faster and give you updates and such. I will be continuing The Witch and Her Dog very soon as well as a new story coming soon. Let me know please!</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>